


S.A.A

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of sitting in a room with a hand full of people discussing how sex makes them feel was not at the top of Kagami Taiga’s to-do list, but when that dark skinned, blue eyed stranger walked into the room, Kagami found himself editing that list and putting that man at the very top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.A.A

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryzanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryzanna/gifts).



> It's my lovely daughter's birthday and I figured I'd try to finish a thing for her and hopes she enjoyed herself! Please don't expect much out of this. I don't remember how faking smut works. :D Also, read the notes at the end.
> 
> If you find any errors, let me know. It's 4am and im not looking through it rn. kthxn lmao

He was sitting across from him, his eyes a deep shade of blue that sliced him straight through the bored haze clouding his once unwilling-to-participate mind. He had walked in, hands in his pocket, eyes scanning the room as if he could set fire to everyone his eyes made contact with. When his gaze passed over Kagami, he could tell that this man was not looking _at_ anyone, but through them as if they didn’t exist (probably since he was currently burning everyone).

His lashes were long, fanning across the cat-like curve of his lids, hanging low towards his cheek as he glared down at the horribly scratched up floors. His lips were full and tantalizing, with a bottom lip that Kagami wanted trapped between his teeth and drawn down into a deep frown. His lower lip jutted out faintly and his arms crossed over his chest. As another unfortunate victim of rehab walked into the room, announcing her arrival with a loud cacophony of ‘hello’s and 'how is everybody’s, Kagami noticed that man’s upper lip twitch into a barely suppressed scowl.

He sunk lower into his chair, his legs spreading and his body slouching gracelessly yet it demanded Kagami’s full attention. His shoulders were broad and even beneath his dark leather jacket, Kagami could tell that the man’s body was in good shape. He almost prayed to whatever God was out there that this mystery man would get hot and take off that jacket.

He wanted to see the definition of his arms, wanted to see if his body was thick or lean. He wanted to see if his shoulders were as strong and as defined as he imagined them to be. He wanted to see if the shirt he wore underneath clung to his frame and outlined every hard curve of his stomach.

Kagami could imagine every possible and desirable physical trait on this man and every one of them was just as good as the last.

But nothing could compare to the real deal.

Kagami was slowly beginning to realize this the moment the counselor walked in, her hair pulled upwards into a high, very neat bun, saying her greetings and grabbing the attention of everyone, except Kagami, and that man had turned his head towards her, lazily and without purpose, and extended his neck to see past the head of the man next to him. Kagami stared at the strong curve of the man’s neck and instantly his throat went dry with the need to sink his teeth deep into that flesh and cover up the slightly healing bruises still lingering there.

God, he was so thirsty right now, he was dehydrated.

As the lady walked through the circle, her heels clacking on the wooden floor, Kagami watched as the male’s eyes followed her, making a misplaced pang of jealousy strike his heart.

“Good afternoon, everyone. I’m glad you could make it!”

Her voice was melodious and rather pleasing, but Kagami didn’t really care to admit this as his heart thudded with the desire to have that man’s eyes focused on him. A frown settled on his lips, his eyes still on the man before him but he was no longer seeing _him_. He was too busy seeing his hand down the front of that man’s pants, fingers wrapped loosely around his dick, and his teeth sinking into prominent collarbones as he -

The counselor clapped her hands together, startling Kagami from his fantasies. “How about we start with a simple introduction, hm?”

A sigh left his lips and he shuffled in his chair. He closed his eyes and dropped his hand to his knees and rubbed, trying to transfer his anxious energy into other activities other than fueling the erection forming beneath his jeans. When he opened them again, Kagami realized that there was no way his erection was going down anytime soon.

Cobalt blue eyes were staring at him, gaze unwavering and shameless. The moment Kagami’s eyes finally made contact with the man of his desires, he could feel all the warning bells going off in his head.

Fuck, he was so hot?

That stranger’s eyes narrowed and his mouth pulled back into a small smirk that allowed a sliver of white teeth to reveal themselves from behind his lips. There was no doubt that man could sense his hunger from how hard Kagami was staring before. However, this didn’t bother him. In fact, Kagami was excited.

“Introductions are simple. Just tell us your name and why you’re here today, okay?” She was still talking but her voice was background noise to Kagami now. It was amazing that he even understood her. “I’ll start.”

The man across from him shifted in his seat, throwing one arm behind him as he hung it over the back of the chair. His jacket fell open, revealing a form fitting shirt that lifted just a bit above his hips. Enough to tease, not to please.

“My name is Kagawa, Yasu Kagawa, and I am here to help all of you through this important time in your life and guide you to a meaningful recovery.” Her voice was filled with sugar coated smiles. “Alright, let’s go around the circle, starting to the left.”

And the introductions began. There were 4 people before him, and one by one, they began to introduce themselves. Names and sexual addiction confessions fell on deaf ears because Kagami only cared about the man across from him who still shamelessly undressed him from head to toe.

Kagami didn’t fail to notice how the man’s eyes lingered just a few seconds more on the junction between his thighs and, as a result, Kagami smirked and spread this thighs a little wider.

He was next.

He opened his mouth and took a small breath, capturing that alluring gaze once more. “My name is Kagami Taiga,” he started, keeping his gaze locked with interested dark eyes. His voice lowered just a bit, dripping with sexual intent as his poured out his “secrets” to the man in his fantasies, “I like sex.”

The man raised an eyebrow and Kagami focused in on him, his voice unwavering, “and I like _having_ sex.” He could see the man shifting in his chair, leaning forward a bit, dropping an elbow to his knee and resting his chin on the knuckles of his fist. “Is that so bad?”

The look on the man’s face sent tendrils of anticipation licking across his heart.

The counselor, Yasu, cleared her throat a little, “Of course not, Kagami-san! Sex is in fact wonderful, as long as it is safe – and that’s what we will be exploring in our sessions; the distinction between safe and unsafe sex.”

Kagami hummed lazily in half-assed acknowledgement, but the only opinion he valued was his mystery man.

Yasu continued, unfazed by his lack of attention, “Alright, continuing on!”

The next few people leading up to the man spoke their stories, keeping them brief. With every person that passed, Kagami felt his heart quickening because _he_ was coming up.

And with God as his witness, Kagami could feel his restraint snapping.

That man was no idiot, but damn, he was a _tease_. He had spread his thighs and relaxed in his chair, resting his palms on his thighs. Slowly, he ran his hands idly along the length of his leg, fisting his jeans and tugging them up and stretching them taut across his lap. Kagami’s eyes dropped down to the very prominent erection taunting his sanity.

Kagami shivered because fuck… Just… Fuck!

Kagami’s tongue swiped across his lower lip, oh-so slowly, with just the right amount of emphasis, before he pulled the corner of his lip in between his teeth and biting. He followed that man’s example, palming his knees and thighs, except as Kagami began to slouch down in his seat, his hips did a slow and subtle roll in the man’s direction.

He was pleased to watch the man’s smirk drop into a lusty frown.

“Alright! And last but not least…” Yasu chirped, “Sir? Your name and why you’re here?”

The time he has been waiting for has come. Finally. He would learn the identity of this mysterious man with the wind swept blue hair and the eyes of a wild man.

He made no indication that he had heard her other than sitting up tall and reaching up to his already loose jacket. He wrapped his fingers around the collar and slowly began shrugging the jacket down his shoulders, keeping his eyes locked with Kagami’s.

“Sir?”

“I heard you.”

Holy mother of God, who the fuck did this man think he was? Who gave him the fucking right?!

His voice was low and husky, dipped in chocolate and wrapped in a silk bow. His voice sounded raw with a hint of post-sex raspiness that made Kagami wonder just what (or who) he was doing before coming here. As he began speaking again, Kagami could feel his voice melting along his skin and leaving the sweet taste of desire in his mouth.

“The name is Aomine Daiki,” he continued just as the jacket slid down his arms. His muscles were defined by the tight long sleeves that clung to his skin. Kagami was finally beginning to get a better picture of this Aomine Daiki’s physique. “I’m here because an annoying friend of mine thinks I have a problem.”

Aomine’s gaze hadn’t left his face as Yasu piped up once more, “Only your friend thinks so?”

“Yeah. I don’t think I have a problem at all,” there was a subtle flicker of his eyes down Kagami’s chest before he focused in on his face again, his gaze serious and leaking with lust, “I just like how it feels.” He barely took a breath before his voice dropped to a suggestive octave, “Fucking someone. Being _fucked_. Hearing them moaning my name in my ear… It’s exhilarating. It makes me feel alive.”

By the time Aomine stopped fucking him with his voice, Kagami’s dick was straining against his pants and he knew that he was going to snap.

He wouldn’t get in trouble for pushing the man down on the floor and fucking him while everyone watches, right?

“Thank you, Aomine-san! I understand your point of view and that is definitely something we will address again in the future, so save that thought!” Yasu’s voice was light and unfazed, trying to draw the focus back in on her. It worked, for the most part, because Kagami came to the conclusion that looking at Aomine was going to cause serious problems because at that moment, Aomine’s mouth lifted into a cheeky grin and his face relaxed just enough for him to _fucking_ wink and send Kagami’s heart racing.

This was going to be a long hour.

* * *

 

He wasn’t exactly sure how he realized that he was being watched.

The last thing he planned on doing when he made it to this shitty rehabilitation group was to flirt with any of the other possibly willing attendees. In fact, he was pretty sure that sleeping was going to be his first attempt and if that didn’t work, staring at the clock until it was over. No conversation. No “forming companionships”. None of it.

In-and-out.

But as soon as the counselor walked in, walking across the circle with her annoying heels clicking annoyingly against the ground with her annoyingly strong perfume and her shockingly annoying face, Aomine realized that “in-and-out” would be a lot longer and a great deal more painful than he first anticipated. He was honestly seconds away from just saying “Fuck Satsuki and her rehab”, and just marching out of there without a spare glance behind him.

There was one thing that stopped him, however, and that was the heated red gaze that appeared to be taking off every layer of clothes, one by one, without the slightest shred of shame. A slender brow quirked.

Well, well, well…

Aomine cocked his head to the side, watching that slightly unfocused gaze linger in between his thighs before the man closed his eyes and sighed. Aomine snickered to himself and crossed his arms, waiting for the man to look at him again. In a few seconds as the counselor looked around the room, gauging everyone’s reaction, the man finally looked back up, and Aomine knew that he had caught him red handed.

There was a hint of shock on the man’s feature at being caught, but what pleased Aomine the most was how he did not look away. In fact, it was like he was just _waiting_ for Aomine’s attention and now that he had it, he was not letting it go.

Perfect.

When Aomine began to join in on this man’s little game of a visual strip tease, he found himself suddenly very excited for these stupid sessions. As long as this man was there, he was sure he wouldn’t be bored. And who knows, maybe they don’t need to come back - as long as he got his number afterwards…

Aomine ignored every introduction leading up to that man’s. Right now, he just wanted to learn whatever he could about him. While his eyes and that fucking rock solid body and that teasing spread of the thighs screamed “the best fuck in the world”, Aomine was interested to know what the entire package had to offer.

So when it came to be that man’s turn to “bare his soul”, Aomine was pleased to find out that this man was a gift made just for him, one that he was definitely not going to give up. His voice was gruff and husky, one that seemed to wrap around Aomine’s dick and tug it to life beneath his jeans.

Aomine fidgeted, leaning forward to prop his elbow on his knee and his chin on his fist in order to relieve the tension between his thighs. Fuck, this Kagami Taiga was a piece of work.

In a way, Aomine was glad for the distraction. He was glad that Kagami’s eyes had found his but at the same time, he was thoroughly fucked. As he neared his own introduction, Aomine could feel his body heating up with the need to figure out if Kagami tasted as good as he looked.

Taking off his jacket wasn’t actually an attempt to arouse Kagami. In fact, he began to take it off because suddenly it was just really fucking hard to breath, but when he noticed the way Kagami’s eyes followed his every move like a hawk, he decided that it would be best to draw it out - just a bit.

Even after his introduction had come and gone, Kagami had not spared a second to look away from him. Aomine was sure that most of their fellow attendees were well aware of the sexual tension exploding between the two of them, but Aomine couldn’t care less. The air of his arousal was so thick, he could cut it with a knife.

He isn’t exactly sure how he managed to make it through the entire hour long session without getting out of his seat, grabbing Kagami by the throat and kissing him until he saw stars.

Yet somehow, he did. Maybe it was Yasu’s annoying voice breaking his concentration or the occasional broken sob by another person in the room.

But when the session finally ended, Kagami Taiga was already up and out of his seat before anyone could approach him. Kagami stretched a little, his arms flexing and his spine arching. That sultry red gaze dropped down to meet his own and Aomine knew exactly what the redhead was trying to say when his turned away with a small smirk and stalked slowly out of the door.

No one bothered to stop Aomine as he reached down to his jacket, shrugged it back on and made his way out of the door without a second glance.

Kagami was walking before him, hands behind his back idly. His steps were light and there was a slight spring to them as he bounded down the hallway, his posture almost playful as he lifted up on his toes.

Aomine smirked, shoving his hand into his pocket, letting his eyes land unapologetically on his ass as it swayed along with his teasing steps. He followed Kagami down the hall and around a few corners, letting the other man guide him to an unknown location. He walked almost as if he knew the layout of the building and was searching for a specific room.

Aomine almost wondered if he should have said something but it was at another corner that Kagami finally stopped walking and looked down at his feet. Without another word, Kagami turned to his left and quietly looked over his shoulder, flashing Aomine the kind of smirk that pulled at the threads of anticipation in the pit of Aomine’s stomach.

Kagami didn’t break eye contact, even as he walked down another corridor, keeping their heated gazes locked until he was officially blocked by the wall around the corner.

Aomine remained rooted in his spot, knowing that once he rounded that corner as well, that the chase would be over. There would be no running away from this.

His stomach flipped.

Perfect.

Aomine followed once more, his steps just a little bit faster than they had been previously. When he turned around the corner, following behind Kagami, he briefly noticed that the other man was no longer in the hallway.

Before he could dwell on it, a strong hand shot out from his left and grabbed onto the collar of his jacket. Aomine could barely catch his footing before he was pulled into an empty room and a pair of hungry lips descended upon his own. The door behind him slammed shut and his back was roughly shoved up against it. A cross between a gasp and a moan slipped from between his lips and down the throat of Kagami Taiga, the man who was currently biting and tearing at his mouth with a hunger that left Aomine breathless.

Kagami’s hands were on his hips and slipping up his shirt before Aomine could figure out what to do with his own. The taste of Kagami’s lips, the heat of his body pressed up close and the scent of his arousal clouded Aomine’s senses for the shortests of moments, leaving him unable to do anything but hiss audibly and grip on to the wrist holding on to his collar for dear life.

Kagami’s leg slipped in between his thigh, pushing up against his cock in the cruelest of ways causing his stomach to clench beneath wandering fingers. A shudder ran down his spine as the blunt end of Kagami’s nails scraped over his heated flesh, suddenly kicking his mind into overdrive.

With sloppy, lust clouded movements, Aomine’s hands tangled themselves into Kagami’s surprisingly soft locks, his nails digging into his scalp and scraping along the surface of his skin. Kagami shuddered against him, moaning into his mouth followed by a sharp intake of air through his nose. Aomine took that moment to take control of the kiss by snaking his tongue into Kagami’s mouth and lapping at the corners of his mouth.

The hand on his collar loosened and flattened against his chest, sliding up along the curve of his neck where Kagami’s fingers seemed to trace the outline of his throat. Aomine bit down on his lip, dragging another breathy moan from the back of Kagami’s throat.

Aomine’s breaths came out in short rasps, his lungs begging for a full breath of air to make up for the strain he was putting on his heart. As Kagami’s hand cupped the back of his neck and the other began working on the belt holding his pants up, Aomine realized that there was never another person who turned him on as much as this man did.

His body was on fire and his heart was thudding rapidly in his chest. Kagami’s fingers left scorching trails of desire along his flesh and a throbbing in his cock that he really needed to be addressed.

Aomine tore his lips away from Kagami’s, his eyes cracking open to look at this strange man who was sending him reeling. Kagami’s lips, red and swollen with the force of the kiss, parted allowing the harsh gasps of air to caress the sides of Aomine’s face.

Red eyes flickered open and time seemed to come to a halt.

God, he wanted to fuck him.

Aomine went in for another kiss, one which Kagami returned eagerly. His tongue was hot and wet against his own, caressing and massaging, exploring him, becoming familiar with his taste. Kagami pushed a little bit against him, aligning their bodies and trapping his hand in between them as he finally managed to open the front of Aomine’s pants.

Aomine’s hands clung to Kagami’s back and slid down his skin, squeezing and kneading the muscles there, feeling the thick definition of his back. He dipped his hands into the back of Kagami’s pants, flattening his palms along his skin. He dug his fingers into his muscle and absorbed every groan Kagami released.

Kagami’s kiss became more heated the moment Aomine’s hands touched him. His thumbs dug into Aomine’s hips, somehow making him shiver with the simplest of touches. He teeth scraped over his tongue, sucking it into his mouth and moaning heavily against him. Aomine’s stomach flipped and his body began to sway just a little bit as Kagami literally took his breath away.

Aomine peeled his lips away from Kagami’s with a shaky moan. His vision was going in and out of focus. His lips were still tingling and he was pretty sure his cheeks were flushed. His eyes fluttered open just as Kagami leaned forward and dropped his head on Aomine’s shoulder and began to nibble at the flesh there.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Kagami rasped, his nails raking along Aomine’s sides. His lips latched on to Aomine’s neck and his tongue tasted the drips of sweat coating his skin.

Aomine shuddered. The man’s voice was husky and clouded with lust. He spoke to him in a low whisper that still rumbled in his chest. It was not the same voice that he used during the meeting but it was more than enough to tip Aomine over the edge. In an instant, Aomine flipped their position and Kagami’s back was shoved roughly against the door.

Kagami hissed and threw his head back, arching his back and his neck with a suppressed shiver and a weak moan. When he tipped his head to look back down, Aomine could see the way his eyes flashed, almost as if it were begging him to to keep going. Aomine couldn’t hold back any more.

His lips crashed against Kagami’s again, their teeths clinking this time. The hand on his hip clenched, his nails digging into Aomine’s skin. Kagami moaned into his mouth and Aomine groaned in return. He felt Kagami’s hands guide his hips against him and he followed, rolling his hips in short circles that sent his mind reeling when their cocks rubbed against each other.

When Aomine’s hips found their rhythm, Kagami released him, bringing one hand behind his back and gripped on to Aomine’s arm. His eyes parted just as Aomine’s did, letting their gazes linger the moment Kagami slid his hands down Aomine’s arm and into his own pants as well. Kagami’s eyes were alive and heated and his hands were hot when large palms flattened against the back of Aomine’s.

He watched a glint of mischief twinkle in Kagami’s eyes before he slowly began guiding Aomine’s fingers, pushing them towards his hole which clenched as the tips of his fingers brushed his heated entrance. The kiss came to a halt but their lips never parted, and all Aomine could do was drink in Kagami’s shuddering moans and try to ignore the twitching in his cock as Kagami pushed his finger - but just the tip - harder against his hole.

Aomine was in a wet dream that he did not want to wake up from.

His middle finger circled Kagami’s hole while the other man’s hand stayed on top of his for just a bit longer, grasping on to the back of his hand while Aomine’s finger pressed teasingly into his hole, not enough to penetrate, but enough to have Kagami purring against his lips.

The lingering sensuality from the previous kiss was thrown out the window and replaced by rough hands and impatient teeth as Aomine kissed him again. Kagami resumed his grinding, rolling his hips back onto Aomine’s finger while his other hand slipped onto Aomine’s pants and fisted the length of his cock.

Aomine was at a loss. As one hand rubbed Kagami’s hole, the other reached into his back pocket, looking for his wallet where he had stashed a few of the free condoms and lube packets that the receptionist offered at the front desk. His hands were shaking with excitement and the need to feel himself nestled in Kagami’s heat. No one has ever made him this excited before.

Kagami moaned against him and brought both of his hands to Aomine’s cock where he began pumping his shaft, twisting his hands in opposite directions. Kagami’s lips stopped moving against Aomine’s and his body shivered. He pressed their foreheads together and whimpered, trying to get more of Aomine’s finger inside him.

Aomine hissed when he felt a harsh tug on his cock. His hands became clumsy and his movements lost their rhythm. A sultry moan from Kagami’s lips brought his attention back to the man currently pressed against him.

“Forget it. Just hurry.”

Aomine shuddered at the implications. His finger pushed further inside of Kagami’s heat while he flipped open his wallet. “But I-”

“Just leave it!” Kagami slapped away Aomine’s wallet and buried his nose in the crook of Aomine’s neck, latching on to his skin and sucking. He tugged harshly on Aomine’s cock, his voice wavering, “Fuck, just hurry up.”

Aomine growled, bucking his hips into Kagami’s palm. Kagami brought his free hand to his own pants and unbuckled it, letting the loosened fabric slide down his hips.

Kagami’s teeth explored the expanse of his neck and shoulders while Aomine’s fingers grew bold and impatient. A second finger was added, a moan rang in his ear, and a palm circled his cock, smearing precum along his length. With another quick tug, Kagami released Aomine neck and spit on his hands before rubbing it on Aomine’s length. “Fuck me.”

It wasn’t until Kagami’s pants dropped to the floor and he shook one of his foot free, wrapping a long, thick leg around Aomine’s waist that their lips connected again. With a breathy moan and a shuddering sigh, Kagami guided Aomine’s cock, slick with precum and saliva, towards his hole.

Aomine licked, sucked, and bit every corner of Kagami’s mouth that he could reach while Kagami’s slowly sank down and released a weak sigh. Aomine moaned into Kagami’s mouth, his mind short circuiting the moment Kagami’s insane heat wrapped around him, inch by inch.

Kagami hissed. He threw his head back against the door and angled his hips to take in Aomine to the hilt.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Kagami’s body shivered against him. His voice resounded in his ear. His hands slid up along his back and carded through his hair before gripping tightly on to his locks. Aomine could barely wrap his mind around the feeling of Kagami’s walls clinging to his dick before the other man grounded one foot on the floor and started to rock his hips, pulling himself up off Aomine’s dick before slamming back down, shoving him in deeper. “Fuck, yes~s!”

“Holy shit,” Aomine voice was a hoarse whisper and his hands were shaking as he latched onto Kagami’s hips. He dropped his head into the crook of Kagami’s neck and bit down, hard. His tongue slipped out from between his lips, lapping at his heated flesh. Kagami’s breath hitched and his head lulled to the side, allowing Aomine’s mouth the freedom to roam the full length of his neck.

“Mmm…” Kagami’s moans became a new form of sin to Aomine’s ears. His heat was overwhelming as his hips rocked against him. Aomine drew his hips back slowly, not matching the pace of Kagami’s frantic thrusts. He could feel the other man clenching around him every time Kagami pulled himself up, sending Aomine reeling and his hips snapping back into him.

Kagami’s hands roved down his back, his nails leaving welts against his skin. Aomine could feel the pin prick of his skin tearing where blunt nails dug in. He felt the fleeting tingle of blood but he couldn’t be sure, nor did he particularly care. Not when Kagami’s ass gripped in him unimaginable ways.

Aomine watched the way Kagami’s neck bowed, the top of his head pressed flush against the door. Another throaty moan filled the air, his hips rolled and his leg pulled Aomine closer. He shuddered, his mind drawing blanks and his hips moving on their own.

“Shit. _Shit_.” Kagami was chanting with cheek wedged between his teeth and his brows furrowed. He withdrew one hand from under Aomine’s shirt and brought it up to the door behind him, gripping on to the frame’s ledge above his head.

Aomine kissed his way up to Kagami’s ear, taking the lobe into his mouth while the other man shivered against him. Aomine slid one hand down from his hip and rested it on the thigh of his raised leg, running his fingers up and down the length of his leg. With another harsh thrust, Aomine heard Kagami cry out and arch in a way that made his own cock light up with the fires of pleasure licking at the pits of his stomach.

Aomine choked on a moan, his hand hooking under Kagami’s knee and holding on as if his sanity was tied solely to that leg wrapped around his hip.

Kagami’s hips rocked down to meet his thrusts, his body jolting every time Aomine’s cock jammed back into him. Again and again, Aomine lost himself within Kagami’s heat. Soon, Kagami’s moans became familiar and his own became foreign. His voice was cracking, becoming more feral with every passing second as the pleasure built within him, making his limbs feel like jello. His blood surged through his veins, ringing in his ear and bringing the heat creeping up behind his neck to the tip of his ears.

Aomine was drowning in pleasure and his grip on Kagami’s thigh was not enough to keep him afloat. With his other hand, he reached up to grip at Kagami’s hair, tangling his fingers in sweat-damp locks and yanked his head down.

Their lips met with a heavy moan wedged in between. Kagami wrapped his free arm around Aomine’s shoulders, holding on tightly as his legs began to wobble. With another sloppy thrust, Aomine felt Kagami shout in his mouth again. His heart pounded and his hips rocketed back into him, crashing into that same spot again and again until Kagami’s cries melted into a slew of swears and his skin had turned a brilliant shade of pink.

And then Kagami’s legs were giving out, his body slumping against the door as he struggled to meet Aomine’s thrusts. With Kagami no longer holding himself up, the weight was too much for Aomine’s weak knees to handle and they were both sliding down to the floor, using the door as support.

Kagami hit the ground first and Aomine tumbled down on top of him, his cock slipping out with a wet squelching _pop_.

Aomine pressed his hands on the ground and kissed him, hard. Kagami’s lips were swollen and his kiss was hungry. His legs spread wide and both of his hands reached between them, blindly searching for Aomine’s cock.

His voice was coarse and needy when he rasped out a shuddering, “Put it back in,” in between kisses.

Aomine whimpered. He hadn’t cum yet but he was so close the moment they fell, his cock was sensitive and it felt like he would explode with Kagami’s hand alone. But as the other man slid back down on  his dick, Aomine knew that he couldn’t cum yet.

Aomine settled himself up on his knees and resumed his thrusts, slow at first, allowing himself to _feel_ Kagami as he pulled out; _feel_ his heat, _feel_  him clench, _feel_ him shudder as he pushed back in deeper.

Kagami’s moans were gentle and his breath slowly returning back to normal as Aomine’s languid thrusts gave his body time to recover. Both of his arms came around Aomine’s shoulders and he began to arch against him, pressing their bodies close together. In a way, Aomine regret not taking off their clothes first. He wanted to know what Kagami’s skin felt like…

Kagami’s breath hitched and his arms tightened. He pulled his head to the side and broke their kiss with a whimpered, “Fuck.”

Aomine peppered kisses along the side of his face. His thrusts began to increase in speed, stirring the fire within him and drawing another long moan from the middle of his chest. Kagami almost purred in approval. His nails were buried into his shoulders through the fabric of his jacket and his lips hovered against Aomine’s here where he moaned, getting louder with each thrust.

Aomine screwed his eyes shut and began to pound away at Kagami’s body, trying to set a rhythm but failing when Kagami began to meet him fervently. Kagami’s thigh was a radiant shade of red and Aomine was on fire. His stomach flipped and his cock twitched inside. With every long thrust, he could feel himself sliding back into that welcoming heat.

He didn’t stop or slow his thrusts until Kagami cried out again, his back bowing and his jaw dropping as a wide smile spread across his features, “There!”  Aomine obliged, trying to mimic the angle of his thrusts until Kagami was writhing beneath him and chanting words in another language, one he recognized as English after a few minutes.

Aomine dropped his head down on Kagami’s chest and moaned, feeling the heat in his stomach bubbling to the brim. Kagami had brought one hand down to the floor and planted his feet down as well, lifting his hips just enough to allow his body better range of motion as he rolled and twisted his hips in a circular motion and short circuiting Aomine’s mind.

“Shit!” Aomine couldn’t hold it in anymore. His hips snapped quickly, thrusting back into Kagami just a few more times before he felt the pleasure exploding throughout him, spreading from the tips of his neck down to the tips of his fingers and toes.

A sudden gasp tore from Aomine’s lips as he came, spilling inside of Kagami with every thrust. Kagami threw his head back and kept rolling his hips, milking Aomine for every last drop of cum as he rode out Aomine’s orgam with a smirk. He bit down on his lip as Aomine continued to thrust against him.

“Fuck, yes! _Fuck_!” Kagami’s hips became frantic and his chest heaved. With every rock of his hips, Aomine could see his cum slipping out of Kagami’s ass and dripping to the floor and it made the heat in him circulate more, his body refusing to rest until Kagami was done. He kept his hands on Kagami’s waist and fucked him, angling just a few more thrusts towards Kagami’s prostate before the other man collapsed back to the ground and wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck, pulling him down on top of him.

Aomine grunted and crashed their lips together, swallowing Kagami’s moans as the other man came, his cock twitching as thick ribbons of cum spilled between their bodies, coating their clothes and thighs.

Kagami’s tongue caressed Aomine’s and Aomine’s hips rolled languidly against Kagami’s until the other man stopped twitching and his breathing began to slow down.

Aomine broke the kiss first and a small silence followed, filled only by the sound their breaths mingling and the faintest thump of their heartbeats against their chest.

Aomine was the first to move. He propped himself up on his arms, moaning softly with his cock slid out of Kagami’s warmth and glanced down to their chest, grimacing a little at the mess that they made. “Fuck… that was a new jacket.”

Kagami’s laughter was contagious and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Without another word, he reached up and cupped Aomine’s cheek, turning his attention back on him and not on the mess between them.

He said nothing, only sliding his hand back behind Aomine’s head. Kagami pulled on his neck and connected their lips once again, however this time the kiss was slow. His eyes remained opened and clouded over with lust and the afterglow of his orgasm. Aomine couldn’t look away from those eyes, letting them control him as his hands slid down his back and over the curve of his ass soothingly, without purpose.

He spread his fingers across Kagami’s ass and slowly guided the man’s hips against his own. With a strong squeeze of his firm, tight ass, Aomine tugged Kagami’s hips towards him and pressed their bodies flush together, eliciting a low, sultry moan from Kagami’s mouth that he swallowed greedily.

Aomine’s breath hitched when Kagami’s tongue began to wander, lapping at his lips and the corner of his mouth. Kagami’s eyes had slid shut again and his head tilted to the side, allowing his lips to mold with Aomine’s and his kiss to deepen.

Aomine groaned. His body twitched angrily at a teasing roll of Kagami’s hips and stroke of his tongue, sending shivers of heat pooling in his stomach and along the back of his neck. Aomine’s head was spinning and his knees were going weak, causing him to squeeze harder on Kagami’s ass and bite back at Kagami’s mouth when the other man purred.

Shit… Kagami’s kiss fucked him up.

Kagami’s fingers trailed across his hip bone in a gentle caress before he felt Kagami’s nails raking along his lower abs. Aomine slumped against him, pressing Kagami into the floor in order to try and convince himself that he still had control. But when Kagami’s tongue retreated and his kisses became deep, open mouthed, and infuriatingly _innocent_ , Aomine realized that Kagami has him wrapped around his finger and fuck, it was terrifying.

“Damn… Is that usually how you kiss strangers?”  Aomine asked between kisses, not at all bothered by the fact that his first real words to this stranger was a hidden compliment.

He felt Kagami’s lips curl into a smirk against his own. Before the other man responded, he placed a few more fleeting kisses on Aomine’s lips. He pressed his hand against his chest and pushed a little, ushering for Aomine to let him up.

Aomine began to sat up but Kagami followed him, keeping their lips close enough for more stolen kisses until they were both sitting up and Kagami’s smirk was at its fullest.

Kagami shifted, looking up from Aomine’s lips to meet his stare. His eyes were slightly covered by thick black and red bangs but Aomine could still see that post-sex bliss on his face that made Aomine’s body quiver and etch that sight into memory.

Kagami’s eyes crinkled and he bit his lips before bringing his face close to Aomine’s again, his lips hovering just a breath’s width away, “I just want to make sure that you remember me.”

Kagami’s smile was playful. He propped himself up on his arm, staring back at him and Aomine felt his stomach clench and his heart throb.

“Will I see you again?” Aomine started, his voice cautious.

“Are you still a sex addict?” Kagami tilted his head to the side, his tongue swiping across his lips.

“Just as much as you,” Aomine shot back, his smirk mirroring the one on Kagami’s face.

Kagami leaned in, their lips pressed again as he whispered, “Then yes, I will see you again.”

Maybe something good can come out of rehab.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sexual addictions are just as serious as any other type of addiction and this fic, in no way, is an accurate representation of a sexual addiction nor is it trying to reduce the importance of getting help, no matter what addiction it may be!
> 
> Also, unprotected sex with a stranger is not safe. Do not do what these two just did lol


End file.
